


Summer reminiscing

by spacepluto



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Game(s), Reminiscing, Sickfic, more like allergy fic, omori - Freeform, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepluto/pseuds/spacepluto
Summary: Sunny had always hated Summer, as ironic as that is. along with it came too hot weather filled with sunburn and allergies that kept him inside all day. One of these days arrives and Sunny reminisces on his moments and friendship with Kel.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & Kel (OMORI), Kel/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 177
Collections: OMORI





	1. Summer reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first ao3 fic ever so please be nice hahhaahhaha also i never write really, i dont know why i wanted to post this so bad but i did so, i hope you enjoy :)

Sunny laid there in his living room, sluggish and exhausted while a random game show played on the tv. despite the teenagers' name, summer was definitely not one of his favorite seasons, bringing in allergies and sickness whenever it seemed to arrive. 

Ever since the boy moved into his new home, he almost seemed to forget his allergies or the way he got sunburnt so very easily. the world itself almost wanted to play a trick on him, he thought. maybe it was because he shoved himself away in his old house for so many years, or maybe he was simply made that way.   
Sunny reflected on that, hanging upside down on the couch with his legs hanging over the top, almost falling off every once in a while. he wasn't paying attention to anything really, letting exhaustion take over his body as he sneezed into a tissue for what seemed the umpteenth time today. Hours earlier he had gone to his therapy appointment, talking about the usual things and crying every once in a while, but that hadn't happened for a few weeks now, which he was very appreciative of. 

The now seventeen-year-old boy knew he had made an amazing amount of progress ever since the hospital, it felt like a million years ago now. a million years ago when he admitted his lifelong secret to his dearest friends, and them forgiving him of all things. 

Sunny made a soft smile at that, he knew now that his friends loved him, and he was still himself despite everything. another sniffle broke throughout the room, making the boy reach out for another tissue, sneezing. 

The group still kept in contact with him regularly, Hero checking in every once in a while despite his overload of work and college life, making sure that he was taking care of himself and reminding sunny how proud he was of his friend. Aubrey texted a lot more, sending random pictures of her and Kim or a random thing she thought was funny. Calls were rare for her and Sunny, but somehow always ended up with them talking about Mari or rare memories of the past late in the night. He didn't feel guilty anymore thinking about her, of course, there were moments but the phone calls with Aubrey made him feel comforted more than anything. appreciative that he could remember her in the light she should be remembered in, and not something else. 

Basil was the one he talked to least, the two talked once, had a very long discussion after the hospital incident that it was best to stay away for a little while, to let the leaves fall where they may and let each other heal. Long after he got an email, a simple photo of a sunflower enclosed and a nice paragraph checking in. They talked every so often now, giving updates about college applications, new jobs, or some things as simple as a new book basil was reading. it was easy like that, knowing that basil was doing good and healing as well, despite the past.   
Now Kel, Kel was a completely different story. 

Not long after he had moved, Kel had bombarded him with excited texts and calls about how they just needed to hang out so he could see the new house, and eventually, he caved and accepted after his therapist told him it would be a good idea.   
At first, Sunny felt awkward about the whole situation, nervous that he would slip up or maybe Kel secretly hated him after everything, he silently waited throughout the times they hung out for something bad to happen, but that moment never came.   
He remembered one moment in particular, 

The two sat surrounded by blankets on the living room floor, an almost empty box of pizza laying to the side, and a movie playing that the boys weren't paying attention to. Kel had asked to hang out again, saying that they should have a sleepover at Sunny's house. Sunny had noticed that whenever he asked to hangout he never once tried to get him to visit faraway town, never mentioned the hospital, instead, he always went to Sunny's house, acted like they never drifted apart at all.   
They sat facing each other, playing cards in hand as Kel asked him if he had any 8's and the boy silently shook his head, gesturing for the taller boy to pick up. Kel groaned and said something about always losing to him, but Sunny's mind was elsewhere. 

'It's your turn to ask Sunny,' Kel said, looking curiously at him through his cards. Instead, Sunny sat his cards down onto the carpeted floor, making eye contact with his friend hesitantly. 

'Can I ask you something?" He asked, his voice low and quiet, almost sounding afraid. Kel quickly picked this up, setting his cards down and putting his full attention onto him, nodding. 

'Of course, you can! is something up?" Kel gave him a soft smile, warm eyes making Sunny feel a tad less nervous. 

Sunny's mouth felt dry, making him wonder why he even chose to bring this up, especially now of all times, and wrung his hands together. 

'Do you ever....' just say it, just spit it out, you're half way there sunny, just say it. his mind coaxed, making him attempt to swallow his fear. Kel looked at him, then at Sunny's hands, and waited patiently, letting him speak. 

'Do you ever... blame me?' his heartbeat sped up, too afraid to look at Kel, afraid that maybe this was the time Kel would say yes. The boys hadn't talked about the past much, maybe once in a while about them hanging out with the others, but never about the hospital. Kel never dared to bring it up if Sunny wasn't ready to talk about it.   
Sunny waited silently for a response, regret engulfing him. The only sound came distantly from the tv, he tried to come up with an escape plan, he could run into his room or call his mom and make Kel leave, maybe-

his thoughts stopped as Kel's hand reached to gently rest on his own two hands, making his breath hitch. his hands were warm, much warmer than his cold ones and he wondered if his hands were always like this, warm and inviting and comforting. 

'Sunny, look at me' Kel asked gently, his voice much quieter than usual, much more calm. the pale boy took a breathe and raised his head slightly, making eye contact.  
'I would never blame you. None of us would ever blame you. Not me, or hero or Aubrey, or basil. I- I know we haven't talked about it much but I never once blamed you. Not even- Not even Mari would. You know that, right?" Kel kept eye contact with the boy, searching his eyes as they watered slightly. 

Sunny nodded silently, and soon it was silent again. Kel kept his hand on Sunny's, rubbing his thumb over his hand, his tall body leaning towards him in worry. 

'Sometimes I wonder why you don't. I- I know I shouldn't blame myself anymore, I don't, really, not anymore. but.. but sometimes it just- I wonder why Hero hasn't gotten mad at me, or you, or Aubrey, I wonder why you guys forgave me so easily. even for keeping it a secret- for- for so long." He finished with a long breath, eyes watering and he closed his eyes, trying desperately not to cry in front of him, not today. 

Kel didn't answer again at first, his hand pulling away making Sunny wonder if he said something wrong, about to ask when strong arms pulled him into a hug.  
"They love you Sunny, It's okay. I love you, you're my friend, ya know? Of course, I would forgive you. It's okay." Kel hugged a little bit tighter when Sunny finally started crying, clutching the taller boy's shirt in desperation. 

He really didn't want to cry today, especially not in front of someone, but the thought didn't feel so horrible now that it was paired with comforting arms and loving words. he sighed into the hug and put his arms around the boy in return, wondering when the last time he truly hugged someone was. probably everyone back at the hospital.   
A ding from his phone suddenly took Sunny out of his reminiscing, making him finally rise from the couch and reach for it from the floor. 

It was Aubrey, a text saying 'your little bf is hogging all of the pizza :/' with a picture of Kel attached looking very excited about something. he recognized the background as the pizza place back in his home town. 

'he's not my boyfriend' Sunny wrote back, realizing it was pretty late in the day from the top of his phone. the boy groaned getting off of the couch, bones cracking loudly as he realized he should eat something before it gets too close to dinner. 

he walked into the kitchen, sneezing once more and it made him groan.   
He picked up his phone again, sending another text to Aubrey. 

'my allergies are kicking y ass today send help' making Aubrey send emojis laughing at him. he sniffled a little and silently ate his meal, scrolling through boring things on his phone to pass the time while he waited for Aubrey to send something. 

Today was a slow day, and he didn't feel like doing much else besides playing his violin which he already did, so lounging around all day on the couch seemed like a good plan. he never spent a lot of time in his room anymore, most of the time hanging out in random places in the house, mostly the living room or kitchen when his mom was home.   
sometimes he convinced himself to go outside and take a walk, but that was out of the question today, especially with all of the pollen in the air.   
his phone dinged again and he clicked on the notification, looking at it. his heart sped up a little.

'TAKE SOME BENADRYL  
also this is kel hi sunny :) i took aubreys phone she's gettig mad at me' 

Sunny snickered a little at the text, responding.   
'give aubrey her phone back, i dont wanna take any bendadryl i'll just suffer.' 

once sunny finished his food he laid back down on the couch, turning on a movie as background noise. the sunset shining through the window made Sunny warm and tired, coaxing him to decide to take a short nap before his mom came home, completely forgetting about Aubrey and Kel texting him.


	2. Late Night Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel surprises Sunny with a visit to his house

Sunny awoke to a knock at the door, rising him out from his slumber and back into the real world. It was dark by now, the last bit of sun fading away into the trees outside, the only light being from the tv that was left on, making Sunny reach out sluggishly for the remote, turning it off. He stretched and took in his surroundings, letting his bones crack. 

Another loud knock sounded from the door, making sunny realized someone was still there, and slowly headed over to it, feet shuffling against the carpet. The door wasn't open a crack before a hand shot out and pushed it open, talking excitedly to the boy.

"Sunny! Sorry, this is so short notice but Aubrey bailed on me for Kim and I remember you saying your mom was working late the other day so I decided to drop by! I hope you weren't busy or anything but- hey, you listening?" The tan boy's voice rang out through the house, a wide smile and basketball clothes paired with him. Sunny looked at him wearily, rubbing his eyes of the last bit of sleep he had left. he was always a heavy sleeper. 

"Yeah, just woke up" Sunny muttered, making Kel laugh. 

"Anyway, is that a yes?" Kel asked, still smiling widely. Sunny wondered how well he took care of his teeth, they always looked so nice. 

"wait, yes to what?" 

"Yes to us hanging out, duh! you really are out of it, man." Kel hit the smaller boy's shoulder playfully, making him smile slightly.   
"Don't blame me, I was sleeping, and then someone just had to wake me up-" Sunny joked, getting interrupted with a 'hey!" and Kel walking into the house.   
"take off your shoes. my mom's gonna kill me if you make the carpet dirty again." Sunny exclaimed, Kel following suit. 

Kel then took Sunny's hand and pulled him up the stairs, taking two at a time and making the smaller boy huff out in exhaustion. He never was one for exercise much unlike his friend. 

Once they reached his bedroom, Kel bounced onto the bed, not letting go of Sunny's hand until the last possible second. He couldn't help but think that his hand was too cold now. 

Without another word Kel reached under the bed and pulled out playing cards, dealing them out to his friend. It became a kind of a tradition for them to do this, playing go fish or old maid or a random card game while they talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Sunny was always the quieter one, but when he did talk Kel always made it his job to listen intently. 

"So, Why did Aubrey ditch again?" Sunny wondered, taking a card from Kel's hand and feeling a little relieved when he got a good card.

"Oh she was just being all lovey-dovey with Kim, you know the two went on a date the other day, right? Did Aubrey tell you?" Kel announced, picking a card from sunny. 

Sunny raised his eyebrows in surprise. Aubrey and Kim were always close, but he never quite expected them to make a move on each other. While Aubrey was quite loud and outspoken if it came to feelings that were all out the window. but he guessed, not anymore that is. 

"Shit, good for her." Sunny responded finally, drawing a card. 

"Yeah! it's great for them but also she's ditched me like four times now- which ya know, I get it! big exciting relationship whatever, but, still! even Maverick agrees with me for once." Kel picked the queen from his hand and grimaced, making Sunny laugh lightly. 

"I understand it I guess, I mean, it's probably really exciting for her." Sunny stated. He wondered that if he was in a relationship if he would be the same way, all lovey-dovey and dropping everything else for that person. 

"I can't really blame her though, I think if I was dating someone I would want to do nothing but be with them, I mean if I-" Kel continued on, making Sunny's heartbeat speed up slightly. 

Sunny had thought about relationships a million times, countless times. he thought about holding someone's hand and going on dates on them and soft touches like bumping his knees with theirs when they are sitting down. He thought about having a relationship like Hero did with Mari, often dreaming into the night that maybe, just maybe, he could have something like that one day. He always shut it down in his mind after a while, after all the only person he could ever see himself doing that with is-

Nevermind. 

He pushed the thought deep into the back of his mind, as he did so many other times when it popped up. focusing his attention back on Kel, he realized he lost at old maid as he picked up the queen again, making the tallboy laugh loudly. 

"How did you even pick that one! god, I really thought I was gonna have another losing streak there." Kel smiled, taking the card from Sunny to shuffle the deck making their hands bump together. He pushed the butterflies back into his stomach. not today, Sunny. 

Soon one card game turned into four, and Kel was jumping around the room celebrating, while Sunny moped dramatically on the bed. Kel usually always had a knack for losing anything that wasn't sports, but Sunny was distracted. 

Maybe it was his allergies fogging his head, or the surprise visit from Kel making him jittery, or the fact that Kel was extra touchy today and it made him nervous all of the wrong ways, but he wasn't going to admit that. 

By now his mother had come home, ordered takeout for the friends, and left them to their own devices per request of Sunny. he never liked when his mom had to supervise when he was younger. he groaned, stretching out onto the bed and almost hitting his foot with his lamp, making Kel laugh a little. 

"This is going into the history books, I'm just too amazing at go fish honestly. I'm gonna be one of those guys that have world records, except it's at card games!" Kel exclaimed, going on and on about how 'good' he was. 

"You need to be humbled a little, this is the first time you've one in like, months, Kel" Sunny reminded, making him groan in response. 

"don't ruin my victory!" At that, Kel plopped onto the bed next to Sunny, sighing. The two were laying upside down almost, Kel's feet scrunched up against the headboard because of his height, Sunny's almost touching it. 

"Does your mom want you back tonight?" sunny asked quietly, focused on the rising and falling of his chest. 

"I'm sure she doesn't care, why?" Kel responded, turning his head to look at sunny. they were close, too close to give the butterflies in his stomach a break. you'd think after so many years of knowing the boy that Sunny wouldn't be so jittery around him. 

"Do you wanna sleepover?" It was rare that Sunny was the one to initiate, well, anything really. it was almost always Kel showing up or asking to hang out, or his mom saying that he should get out more. 

"Awww, of course, I do! I guess you really missed me-" Kel started teasing, making the smaller boy hit his chest lightly, groaning. 

"shut up" he mumbled, making Kel grin.

"No, really! I'm glad you want to, I know we hang out a lot but I miss you, you know." as Kel spoke his voice got quieter and quieter, almost less confident. Sunny felt the butterflies again. 

"I.. miss you too," Sunny mumbled, making Kel smile. They laid like that for a few minutes, staring at each other.   
"Sunny I- can I ask you something?" Kel wondered, breaking eye contact and looking at the headboard instead.   
Sunny nodded, before realizing that he wasn't looking and gave an audible 'of course', allowing him to continue.   
"Do you ever wish you had something like Aubrey and Kim do? or- Or like hero and..." Kel stopped, unsure of if he should say it.   
"Like hero and Mari?" Sunny finished, sitting up to look at the tallboy.   
"Yeah. yeah! like hero and Mari."   
Sunny shrugged. of course, he did, of course, he does, but only with-  
"Yeah, sometimes. It seems nice," he responded, pulling his legs into himself. he kept moving positions, maybe Kel knew he was nervous. Kel looked at him, searching his eyes for something before deciding on his sentence.  
"Sunny I-"  
"Kids! Takeout is here!" Sunny's mom called through the house, interrupting Kel and making him immediately close his mouth. he looked at him curiously before heading down, Kel right on his heels following after. 

Dinner was weird, good, but, Sunny couldn't help but feel like Kel was staring at him an awful lot. It made him feel like there was something on his face, or like he was chewing weirdly. His mom started a lot of conversation with Kel, asking about school, grades, his basketball team, all the usual stuff. Kel mentioned that Sally had started walking, something that made him feel old over. 

Soon college applications came up which Sunny groaned over, his mother talked excitedly about him getting accepted into a music school which made him a bit flustered at all the attention him, Kel getting very excited at the announcement. 

"What the hell, Sunny! you didn't say anything about getting accepted!" Kel put his hands on the table, leaning over at him slightly.   
"Language, hun." His mother scolded, making Kel apologizing sheepishly.   
"It's not that big of a deal." Sunny responded, making Kel's eyes widen.   
"What, this is a huge deal! That's so great, honestly. I know you've been super nervous about applications recently but I didn't know you actually applied! I'm proud of you sunny." Kel praised, giving him a big smile which made him blush and look away.  
"Calm down, jeez," he mumbled, covering his face. Soon the conversation shifted from something less embarrassing and his mother rose to put the dishes away.   
"You boys should go to bed soon, your mother wants you back early tomorrow for basketball practice, Kel." Sunny's mother reminded, making the boys groan slightly before nodding. She left the room, making them follow suit and run upstairs. 

It was late now, the darkness outside contrasted with the lightroom, a light breeze coming in from the open window, making Kel shiver a bit. Sunny then realized that Kel was still wearing his basketball uniform.   
"Didn't I leave some clothes here last time? I swear I left a hoodie or something." Kel exclaimed, looking around the room. Sunny nodded wordlessly, walking over to his closet and pulled out a pile of clothes collected over Kel's time there.   
Once the tallboy picked out something, he went to the bathroom to change, leaving Sunny alone to get blankets and pillows. They were probably going to make a pillow fort again, so he made sure to get extra on everything, slipping a few snacks from the kitchen in the process.   
He then got to work, setting blankets down around his room and arranging his chair so it would hold, he had to admit, he was pretty good at this now. Once he was finished, he quickly changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in.

Kel came back into the room, dirty clothes in hand and a grin on his face, wordlessly hopping under the blanket and laying down next to the boy.   
His room was dark now, the only light being from the fairy lights scattered around his room and over the fort. The dark wasn't scary to him anymore but it was more of a comfort thing now, especially when he couldn't sleep or stayed up late. 

Kel sighed, bringing his arms up to rest under his head, bumping into Sunny slightly. It was silent, the only sound being from the breeze outside. Sunny cursed himself in his head, reminding himself that he had to close the window soon. He was debating whether or not to get up, before Kel turned to him, looking at him with an emotion he couldn't place. 

"I think I want to have something like Aubrey and Kim have," Kel stated, turning his view back to the blanket above him. The tension in the air was unspoken, both boys wondering if they were thinking the same thing right now. Sunny swallowed down his fear, taking a breath.  
"Me too," he responded quietly. It was like something in the air parted, and he could see Kel smiling a little bit in his peripheral.  
"Not just with anyone though," Kel stated, making Sunny turn to him confused. he looked at him with raised eyebrows, questioning.   
"Like, It's not like I could just find someone off the street and- you know- date them, or anything." Kel tried to explain, making the small boy snort in response.   
"Yeah, no shit."

It was silent again, both of them enjoying each other's presence. Sunny knew where this was going, he wasn't stupid. or maybe he was overthinking, he thinks that maybe Kel is just talking about wanting a relationship, no underlying meaning. that's what friends do, right?  
"I mean, it would have to be with someone I know. someone I'm... close with. friends with." Kel continued, giving him a look like he was begging for Sunny to read his mind at that moment.   
"mhm. well, Aubrey is already taken Kel, you missed that ship a long time ago." Sunny teased, grinning a little. He knew that Kel was not talking about Aubrey, but if not Aubrey, then who? one of his basketball friends maybe.   
"Shut up! Not Aubrey obviously. You know what I mean, don't you?" Kel wondered, turning his head to make eye contact. they looked at each other for a moment, Sunny could swear that he could see Kel's eyes flicker to his lips for a second.   
"One of your other friends? How do you expect me to guess?" Sunny mumbled, voice quiet. he played with his hands, trying to ignore the butterflies again. 

"I mean- I mean someone like.." He trailed off again. "You know what.. forget it! I don't even know what I'm saying anyway." He finished, sighing dramatically. he looked away.  
"No wait, come on you can't just stop now! It's okay if you like one of your basketball friends, Kel. it's okay even if you like Aubrey, I mean, Yeah she definitely doesn't swing that way but you can't control your emotions-" Sunny was interrupted by Kel sitting up, looking at him with wide eyes.   
"You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" Kel finished, eyebrows furrowing. Sunny sat up too now, looking at him nervously.   
"Kel i-" 

"Someone like you, Sunny." Everything seemed to stop.   
Yes, Sunny was thinking it, but he never expected him to actually say it. maybe this was a fluke, maybe Kel was just wanting to experiment or he was playing a joke on him, maybe, maybe. He stayed frozen in place, looking into Kel's eyes.

"I would only want a relationship if it was with someone like you, alright?" Kel was loud now, looking at Sunny worriedly, looking for some sort of sign.

"W- You- really?" Sunny could barely get a word out, it was like his mouth was wired shut and the only thing he could do was look at Kel, Kel's eyes. kel's hair, tied up ever so delicately for someone who wasn't delicate at all. someone who always listened to him, always waited for him to be ready, someone that, wanted him?   
He never thought this moment would exist. 

"Really. I- I honestly thought it was obvious. Aubrey always teased me about it and then I finally admitted to her that I liked you and she basically forced me to tell you! I mean that's an exaggeration but Hero said I should try too and so I thought maybe, maybe- maybe- even if you didn't like me back we could still be friends, and then- I didn't really expect to tell you like this!" Kel rambled on, slipping over words and trying desperately to explain, filling in the silence that Sunny was making.   
He guessed it was now or never. he was terrified to say it, but it was Kel. Kel wouldn't laugh at him. he knew. 

"Me too," he responded, so quiet that if any other sound happened Kel wouldn't be able to hear, but he did. he felt like a weight was lifted off his chest, taking in a deep breath.   
"Really? Like really really?" Kel scooted closer to him, grabbing his arm gently. 

"y-yeah, i-" He took a gulp, swallowing his fear. "I only want something like Hero and Mari had when I think about it with you." Shit, that was embarrassing to say out loud, he thought. nevertheless, at least it was out in the open. 

Before he knew it, Kel gave him possibly the biggest smile he's ever seen and tackled him in a hug, falling to the blanket-covered floor. his strong arms clutched onto Sunny, and he returned it, taking in his scent of what smelled like some earthy cologne. 

"I really like you Sunny. I think I always have." Kel whispered, he could hear that Kel was still smiling. he smiled too.   
Sunny didn't respond, and for a few minutes, they just laid there, taking in a new reality that they both have admitted. eventually, they got up, feeling jittery and nervous, and forced themselves to lay down again, only resulting in them talking hours into the night about feelings, memories of things they realized things. everything and nothing all at once. At some point in the night, Kel's hand found its way into Sunny's, warm and comforting. He was half asleep when Kel was comparing their hand sizes, rambling on about how small his hand was, making Sunny flush and take his hands to cover his face. everything felt so surreal, but so real at the same time. Eventually, they calmed down when the night became dawn and Sunny mumbled about how he would be tired for practice tomorrow, Kel agreed with a groan. They fell asleep like that, hand in hand and jittery and nervous and tired all in one, and sunny thinks, that he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed :) this was a little rushed but i couldn't get it out of my head so i just forced myself to finish it lol


End file.
